The Fox & The Mutt
by RegularPsycho13
Summary: Back in the 80s, First Mate Coco was kidnapped. And since then, her Captain and their crew has been destroying every ship that enters the Bermuda Triangle, or anywhere near it, in hopes of finding her. Now in 2015, after a ship was destroyed and there was barely any survivors, Sam, Dean, and Lilly must solve the case. And maybe bring peace to the Pirates stuck in the past.
1. Chapter 1

**My new fic that is a Supernatural and FNAF crossover! **

**This fic is going to be different then the average crossover for these two. In this one, all the animatronics and other animals are anthro. And the animatronics + my OC Coco from my few other fics will be ghosts(For the most part). While Sam, Dean, and my other OC Lilly, who is also a dog, takes care of the case that the ghosts are involved with. **

**You'll understand as the fic goes on. And I spent two hours last night planning this fic out so It will be updated every other day. **

**I'll also make a picture for Coco (who will be wearing more then the bandana) + Lilly's design soon and post it to my DA. All the animals are wearing clothes too btw. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Fox and The Mutt**

**Chapter 1 -**

Out at sea, a cruise ship called, "The Celestial Cruise" was just entering the Bermuda Triangle.

While everyone, including the Captain was in the Dining Room, eating and having a blast, some crew members and a mid 20s couple was on deck.

"Isn't it beautiful?" The girl, Maggie said, looking out at the night sea, as the moon shined down on the ocean.

"You bet, babe." Shawn, her boyfriend, replied, with a arm around her shoulders.

"Oh!" Maggie took out her camera from her bag. "Take my picture!"

"Okay, okay." Shawn chuckled and took it. "Strike a pose."

"Like this?" She asked, smiling and putting her hands on her hips, while standing sideways so Shawn could get the moon's reflection.

"Per-" Shawn was cut off by a crew member.

"Excuse me? Shouldn't you be in the Dining Room?" He asked.

"Yeah. We'll be heading there in a minute." Maggie replied. "We just want to get a picture first."

"Okay. Be sure you make it quick." The guy said and walked away with his cleaning supplies, but staying fairly close to make sure they listened.

"Like I was saying, perfect pose." Shawn said, bringing the camera back up to his face.

He then took a few pictures of that pose and a few others.

"Now how about-" The brunette male looked up from the camera when he noticed something in the distance. "Whoa…"

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Maggie asked, picking at her teeth with her finger.

"No…" Shawn stared out into the distance. "Look!"

Maggie turned around, brushing her blond hair out of the way a bit and noticed what Shawn was talking about.

In the distance, and coming closer faster then they realized, was thick black and purple smoke. To make things worse, the ship was stationed where it was at for the night.

"W-What is that?" Maggie backed away into Shawn.

"I don't know." Shawn shook his head. "But we need to find the Captain."

They then looked at each other before turning to run to the Dining Room. The few crew members, including the one that told them to go there, soon saw the smoke and followed after them.

"Captain! CAPTAIN!" They called as in the ran into the room.

"What?" Captain Matt turned to them after talking to a few people, and animals.

"There's this thick black and purple smoke!" Maggie said, shaking as Shawn held her in his arms.

"C'mon now. Really?" Matt laughed.

"They're telling the truth!" One of the crew members said.

"Yeah! We saw it too!" Another crew member, a girl, added.

"Please." Matt rolled his eyes. "I know you're joking."

The girl crew member then looked out the large window in the room.

"Look!" She looked from the window, to the Captain, back to the window.

She noticed that the smoke was almost engulfing the ship now.

Matt 'played along' and looked over to the window. Pretty quickly his jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

After a minute, he snapped out of it.

"You two," Matt said to the couple, "Stay here. The rest of you, come with me the deck."

"Yes, Captain!" They crew replied.

"More like, 'Aye aye, Captain!'" A feminine voice called from the entrance.

Looking over to it, they saw what looked like a bunch of pirates. There was a chicken, who they figured was the one who called out just then, a rabbit, two bears, a human, and a fox that looked to be the Captain.

"Now where be me First Mate?" The fox called out, taking a few steps forward.

"Uhh, what was that…s-sir?" Matt asked, taking a few shaky steps forward.

"I asked, 'Where is me First Mate?' ye scallywags!" Foxy growled.

"L-Look." Matt put his hands up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look for her." Foxy said to his crew.

"Aye aye, Captain!" They said in unison as they started to run towards everyone at their tables, swords out and everything,

At the same time, Foxy grabbed Matt by his shirt.

"She's here, isn't she, scallywag?" Foxy growled.

"N-No. She's not." Matt stuttered.

"Is tat so?" Foxy slammed him into a table.

Turning away from Matt, to look at the chaos he had started, he continued on to say,

"I'll find me First Matey. And I'll make ALL of ye walk ta plank until I do!" Foxy yelled. "I know them scallywags took her somewhere." He muttered.

Foxy then flickered for a second because of his anger.

"Captain! We cannot find her! And these landlubbers aren't talkin'!" Bonnie flickered and teleported in front of him.

"Dammit!" Foxy cursed. "Must've already moved her, they did! Destroy ta ship an' then come home." He told his crew.

"Aye aye, Captain!" They nodded and started to destroy the ship so it would sank. They also dropped the emergency boats so no one could get away.

After continuing to watch the chaos, all the screams and all the people and animals running, begging for help and for them to stop, he turned to head back to his own ship, eyes darkened.

"I will find ye, Coco. And them scallywags tat took ye away from me." Foxy growled to himself as he teleported back to his own ship.

As he and his crew watched the other ship sank down deep into the ocean, they slowly started to drift farther and farther away, not caring about the cries and screams of the innocent.

They were determined to get their long lost fellow pirate back. Even though they didn't realize it was no longer the 80s but instead 2015.

* * *

**Sam, Dean, Lilly, and even Bobby will be introduced next chapter. This takes place in season 9 but Bobby will be alive but in a wheelchair. As you read and as I said, the animatronics are ghosts. The story about them will be introduced later,**

**Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 -**

* * *

…A couple of days later…

Bobby was at home, watching the news as they just started talking about the recent sunken ship and how there was no survivors let alone wreckage. It had just….disappeared.

"_In other news…the cruise ship, 'The Celestial Cruise' has disappeared. No one has heard from the Captain or passengers in a couple of days." _A male news reporter said.

"_Search teams are looking for the ship or what's left-"_ The male news reporter slapped the woman on the shoulder, not hard but enough to shut her mouth, so she wouldn't worry people.

"_Search teams are doing all they can. We advise everyone not to worry-" _The man said, just before she cut him off.

"_-Yet." _The woman added.

"_Lisa…"_ The man, Justin, glared at her.

"_What? It's not like it's the first missing ship since 1987. And around the Bermuda Triangle too." _Lisa shrugged.

Justin rolled his eyes and assured everyone again.

"That's odd…" Bobby muttered, setting his drink down on the side table.

He thought for a moment about what Lisa had said. Had there been other missing ships since 1987? And around or _in _the Bermuda Triangle for that matter as well?

Especially around that area? Bobby thought he heard about it through the years but never saw it being Supernatural related or anything.

"Maybe…" Bobby muttered before he wheeled himself over to his phone to call Sam, Dean, and a brownish mutt named Lily, who was at a motel after they just finished a case involving some vampires.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean answered his cell, and put it on speaker so Sam and Lilly could hear him too.

"Hey I have a possible case for you guys." Bobby got right to the point.

"Well hi to you too." Dean said. "What's up?"

"I'm watching the news and they just got done mentioning a missing ship called, 'The Celestial Cruise', apparently no one has heard from the Captain or passengers in days and it's not the first ship to go missing in this specific area either." Bobby informed the trio.

"Where did they go missing at?" Sam raised a eyebrow.

"…In the Bermuda Triangle." Bobby said after a moment. "The news woman mentioned how the missing ships could go back to 1987. In or around the Bermuda Triangle."

"Well…that would be the ships fault for going anywhere near it in the first place." Dean joked, making Sam and Lilly stare at him. "Anyway." He coughed.

"Do you remember hearing anything about this?" Sam asked.

"A little but not a lot. I certainly didn't think of it being Supernatural related. At least not at the time." Bobby replied.

"So they haven't found wreckage or anything?" Lilly questioned.

"No. Nothing." Bobby shook his head to himself. "It's like it vanished."

"Well, We'll see what we can find." Sam sighed.

"And let you know if we are going to be hopping on any ships any time soon." Lilly added.

"Alright. I'll see what I can find." Bobby replied.

"Talk to you soon." Sam said.

"See yah." Bobby said goodbye before hanging up.

"Well, let's see what we can find about these ships." Sam said, taking out his laptop and the other two did the same.

\- Later on -

After finding out about how many ships went missing and with no survivors, the hunters knew exactly what to do. But they didn't understand why no other hunter thought to look deeper into it.

"Where the Hell did they all go?" Dean rubbed his head. "Bermuda or not these ships are going somewhere."

"Yeah, under the sea with Ariel." Lilly replied, getting a small glare from Dean. "But how are we going to get on a ship? I'm sure it's guarded and we're gonna need passports."

"Good point. We should get them now." Sam stood up and headed towards the motel door. "We'll figure out the ship part later."

"Wait, we're actually getting on a ship? I was joking." Lilly replied.

"Yes we are." Sam nodded. "Only way to figure out what's going on."

"Yeah. You aren't scared are you?" Dean asked with a little smirk.

"No actually, I've been on a ship a few times. I was just wondering." Lilly shrugged. "Why are you?"

"No." Dean shook his head. "Why?"

"Just curious since you're afraid of planes." Lilly rolled her eyes, this time being her turn to smirk.

"You told her!?" Dean stared at Sam.

"Why not" Sam shrugged and opened the door. "Come on."

Dean glanced one last glare at Lilly before they got up and headed out the door to where Baby was in the parking lot.

It wasn't too hard to get the passports. Hell, they paid extra to get them sooner rather then later.

Now, the hunters are at a travel agency to see about getting tickets to a cruise going out to the Bermuda, or around there. If there was any after this point.

"So where do you three want to go?" The travel lady asked as they sat down in front of her desk.

"Well," Dean paused to look at her nametag. "Julie, we want to head out on a cruise that is heading to the Bermuda."

"But…didn't you hear what happened?" Julie asked, looking back and forth between the three.

"Yep." Lilly nodded. "That's why we want to go out there."

"I wish I could be as brave as you three." Julie shook her head and checked her computer. "There is a ship leaving Miami in 3 days."

"That's perfect! Thanks!" Sam nodded. "How much for each?"

"They were $200 but with the recent events they have dropped down to $90." Julie replied.

"Wow." Lilly said. "We'll take them!"

After Sam gave her his credit card and paid for them, they got the tickets then and there and went back to Baby to go back to the motel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another fic back for another shorty of a chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 3 -**

A few days later, Sam, Dean, and Lilly were in Florida and getting ready to leave and board their ship.

"I don't want to leave her." Dean said as they stood by Baby.

"Relax. Bobby will be here to get her soon." Sam replied.

"Yeah, come on. We better head toward the ship before it starts boarding soon." Lilly laughed.

"Stay safe, Baby." Dean said to the impala before the three parted ways with Baby.

They headed towards the docks and found their ship. They just hoped they could find something aboard this ship and that whatever is attacking the past ships will come to them.

Dean looked out towards the water as they waited to board.

"At least it's not flying." Sam said.

"Shut up." Dean replied.

"Now let's just hope we don't sink like the Titanic." Lilly smirked.

"You shut up too." Dean said to her as her and Sam chuckled.

"Relax, Dean." Sam said. "We're just kidding."

"Or are we?" Lilly smiled before her ear twitched as someone came over an loudspeaker.

"All aboard the Princess Cruise! I repeat! All aboard the Princess Cruise!" The woman's voice called.

"That's us." Sam stated.

"Let's just hope we find something." Dean said, as they picked their bags up from beside them and started walking towards the ship.

"Yeah but if we don't, at least we have an vacation." Lilly grinned.

"True." Dean smiled.

Once they were aboard, checked in, and inside their room, unpacking their stuff, they decided to go to the main deck and relax for a while.

Especially since they weren't going to be at the Bermuda Triangle for a week or two tops.

\- Later that night -

"Now I-Bleh! know why we never go on ships either." Dean said as he came out of the bathroom of their room. "How are you two not sick?"

"Hasn't hit me yet." Lilly shrugged. "I'll be sea sick eventually."

"Same. Maybe you had a little too much too drink at that bar." Sam smiled.

"Yeah but there are some hot chicks on the ship." Dean replied. "I think I'm going to enjoy being on this thing until we reach the Bermuda."

"And it won't be for a while either so we have plenty of time for relaxing and having fun." Lilly replied from the bed she was laying on.

"Right on." Dean took a sip of beer from the fridge.

"You sure that's such a good idea?" Lilly smirked.

Dean looked from her to his drink and shrugged and took another sip.

Lilly and Sam looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

This was going to be a long but fun few weeks.


End file.
